


plans

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Post Christmas in the Bunker, Post-Canon, Pre-Marriage and Family, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, living in the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Wyatt and Lucy take a moment to themselves before the real world comes calling.





	plans

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lizzie and Gretchen for humoring all my questions and pleas for help, as usual. lol
> 
> Just a short fluffy thing with no plot cause sometimes you just want your OTP + FEELINGS 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3

Lucy ducked her head against her pillow, a hand pressed to her mouth as she tried to contain the smile that was trying to split her face in two. A giddy feeling filled her chest like sunshine bursting through the clouds on an overcast day and she didn’t know what to do with herself, the feeling of happiness had been unaccustomed for so long.

“What are you smiling about?” Wyatt’s voice rumbled, the sheets rustling as he stretched his arm across the small space between them to draw her closer.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Lucy bit her lip as she drew a hand down his bare arm, dragging her fingernails against his skin, lit by the bright sunlight pouring through the window across from the bed. 

“You don’t know what you’re smiling about?” Wyatt teased, running his hand over her waist, the sheet slipping even more as he smirked at her.

“Like you don’t know.” Lucy caught his hand as it traveled lower and pulled it away, biting her lip before she pressed them to the inside of his palm. The warmth of her breath tickled against the sensitive skin causing his fingers to clench involuntarily and he drew in a breath.

Lucy had never really felt like she had much of an affect on men. Of course they told her she was beautiful, would flatter her and then try to get her into bed, but she always thought it was for their benefit and theirs alone that they attempted it but with Wyatt, she felt desirable, and not just because he found her more than just physically attractive but because he saw _her_. 

He saw her pain and her mistakes, he saw her happiness and her triumphs. He knew her moods and he knew what scared her most. And despite all that, he loved her. Sometimes she couldn’t understand it, after all that they had been through, when he had seen her sunk to her lowest after Jessica’s return and Rufus’s death, he still supported her and helped her to see the parts of herself that she didn’t find admirable.

Maybe that was what she had been missing all along… with a mother who only accepted the best from her daughter but also wanted her to succumb to the leadership of an elitist cult because it was what her family had always done and a profession that had always reminded her of where she came from and _who_ her mother was. She had never been allowed to be Lucy Preston but Carol Preston’s daughter and descendant of David Rittenhouse. 

Wyatt had seen past all that, to the heart of her. He had seen who Lucy Preston was without the foreknowledge of her mother or even of who her real father was. He didn’t judge her for any of it. It had felt like being remade, like a plant outgrown a small pot and transplanted into a bigger one with room to stretch its roots and grow, that’s what meeting and loving Wyatt Logan had done for her.

“What’s the matter?” Wyatt asked, lifting his hand to brush back her hair with gentle fingers.

“Nothing,” Lucy smiled at him, “I just love you, that’s all. I’m so happy you’re here with me.”

“Where else would I want to be?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere hanging out with Rufus, fixing up that old car that you picked up at that automobile auction, having a meeting with Agent Christopher about your new duties…” Lucy trailed off, picking at a loose thread on the blanket and avoiding his eyes.

“Hey,” Wyatt put a finger under her chin and she lifted her eyes back to his, “There’s plenty of time for all that but right now, all my focus is on you and all my attention is yours. So forget about made up plans and make some with me.”

“What if I don’t want to make any plans?”

“You don’t want to make plans with me?” Wyatt trailed his fingers down the side of her neck, a expectant blue gaze locked on hers. 

“Well, as you said, we have plenty of time for all of that…” Lucy leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Wyatt’s mouth then pulled back quickly before he could reciprocate.

“I’m not sure if I like this Lucy, she doesn’t want to make plans with me and now she’s teasing me with kisses,” Wyatt grinned at Lucy, mischievously. She narrowed her eyes at him, crinkling her nose and daring him to try something. 

Wyatt rolled onto his back, placed his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes like he was about to go back to sleep. 

Lucy watched him silently for a moment, the blanket clutched to her chest but he didn’t make a move.

“Wyatt!”

“Hmm, what?” He opened his eyes and turned his head to face her.

“What are you doing?” 

“You said you didn’t want to make any plans, so I thought I would get some more sleep.”

Lucy sat up and glared at him, her dark curls tousled and out of control, “You know what I meant when I said that.”

“I do?” Wyatt asked, as he turned back over and looked up at her. His eyes darkened as he took in her bare shoulders and slender legs. Lucy caught her breath, for a moment, expectantly. 

“Are you sure about that?” He asked, as he leaned up to kiss her softly. He pulled back before she was ready and she huffed out an irritated breath at his teasing.

“See, you don’t like it when I tease you either.” 

He chuckled at her eye roll before capturing her lips again as he trailed one hand down her bare back and grasped the back of her neck with his other hand. His palm was warm and his kisses warmer still, igniting a heat in her that burned brighter than the sun that lit the bed with morning light. His thumb stroked the sensitive skin behind her ear and she gasped, moaning when he pulled away again. 

“Are you sure about that?” He asked, as he drew her in closer with a hand around her bare waist, the sheet catching between them.

“Sure about what?” Lucy asked, dazed as her eyes trained on his lips. 

The corner of his lips crooked up and she pulled her attention back to his eyes.

“Are you sure that I knew what you meant when you said you didn’t want to make any plans?” 

“Oh, I’m sure you have an _idea_ ,” Lucy murmured as he drew her against him. She pulled him back in, the delicate press of her lips to his cheek turning into a full on kiss as she trailed, small kisses from his cheek to his lips. 

It was his turn to groan as she leaned back. He opened his eyes, the blue bright and his cheeks flushed pink. She trailed her fingers down his neck, the love she felt for him and the happiness that time spent with him had given her bursting forth in another smile.

“I’m sorry,” she huffed out a laugh as his contented expression changed to confusion, “Not about _that_ , I just meant— I’m sorry for pulling back, I just love you so much and I wanted to tell you _again_.”

“I love you too. Any day spent with you could never be wasted, no matter where we are or what happens. We have each other, right?”

Lucy searched his gaze and saw the truth of his words in the love shining in his eyes. Yes, she knew that he always loved her, and now he always would, no circumstances could change that.

“Didn’t I say that to you once before?” Lucy cocked her head, her hair tickling as it brushed against her bare shoulder.

“I think I remember that.” Wyatt’s face changed for a moment and she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

“Forget about it,” she ordered him, her eyebrows furrowed sternly as she pressed her palms into his shoulders, “That’s all in the past. Didn’t we say we were going to live in the present. The past is gone, no more time travel and no regrets, right? The future is far off and we changed it. Those future versions of ourselves, the unhappy ones? They don’t exist anymore. Just stay in the present, here with me.” 

Wyatt pulled his gaze from hers, and stared over her shoulder pensively. 

Lucy started to worry when he was quiet for a moment. She ran her hand up his neck, the feel of his pulse slow and steady against her hand reassuring her that he was telling her the truth and that his love was as steady as his heartbeat, but his guilt was always something that he struggled with. She resolved to help him deal with it, even if it took her a lifetime to help him realize that he wasn’t at fault for everything that happened between them or even what his father and his ex-wife did. They made their own decisions and Wyatt made his, he didn’t need to take it all on his own shoulders.

“Okay,” he said, as he turned back to her and lifted a hand to her cheek, “You’re right, the past, it’s gone. I can’t make any promises but I’ll try to remain in the present with you.” 

“You better,” Lucy teased and he shook his head at her silliness.

“So…” Wyatt traced a hand down Lucy’s arm, “do you still want to not make plans with me?” 

“I think I could be persuaded to _make_ plans with you but first…” Lucy bit her lip, tracing a hand down his chest.

“Yes ma’am.” Wyatt smirked, before bending his head to kiss her.


End file.
